


Happy Birthday!

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Person A of your OTP waking up early to bake Person B a cake before they wake up. Then Person B wakes up with Person A beside them with a cake beside the bed and they share a birthday kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me by GC_Fischbach on wattpad! :)

_“Happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday dear Vic,_

_happy birthday to you…”_

Vic feels a kiss on his forehead and he realises that the singing he heard wasn’t happening in a dream, but instead when he opens his eyes he’s greeted with a smiling face of his boyfriend, only inches away from his.

“Happy birthday darling,” he breathes and kisses Vic again, this time on the lips.

Instinctively Vic’s hands find their way to Jaime’s spiky hair, securing their lips together for a longer time.

“Mhm, good morning to you too,” Vic says as they eventually part. He’s wearing the biggest smile on his face as he stretches, hearing a few popping sounds as he does so. He’s not exactly a morning person, but if he got woken up like this every morning, well, he might just become one.

“What do you have on your hair?” Vic asks as he sits up on the bed so that they’re both sitting cross legged, facing each other. He reaches towards Jaime’s hair to brush out some of the white dust.

“I got it on my hair too?” Jaime says frustratedly as he tries to brush it off himself, brushing his hands through his hair over and over again. As he thinks he’s done with it (Vic sees that there’s still quite a lot of it in his hair but he doesn’t dare say anything) he reaches to the bedside table and Vic suddenly understands what it was on Jaime’s hair and why.

On the bedside table there’s a small cake that by the looks of it is made completely by Jaime. Vic’s not by any means judging, he can’t exactly flaunt with his own baking abilities and truth be told, the cake looks adorable.

It’s covered with cream that isn’t exactly evenly spreaded and it’s decorated with blue and green sprinkles thrown on top of it. In the middle there’s a single candle that Jaime lights before lifting the cake from the table, to bring it in front of Vic. Vic is momentarily scared that Jaime’s going to drop the cake and they’re going to light up the whole house, but Jaime seems to have things under control, holding the cake steadily.

“I woke up early to bake you a cake,” Jaime smiles sheepishly. “I know it’s not the prettiest, but..”

“Are you kidding me,” Vic says. “It’s amazing!”

“Thank you,” Jaime says. “There’s only one candle because I figured that there would be a fire if I put all the 33 candles in it.”

“Are you telling me that I’m old?” Vic asks with a mock hurt expression.

“Of course not,” Jaime says smiling widely. “But hurry up and blow the candle grandpa so we can eat some cake.”

Vic laughs but nevertheless blows the candle.

“Did you make a wish?” Jaime asks as he sets the cake down in between them.

“Yeah,” Vic nods.

“What was it?” Jaime asks.

“I’m not telling you, ” Vic replies. “You know that if you tell someone what you wished then it won’t come true.”

“Fine don’t tell me,” Jaime says and reaches for the two spoons on the bedside table. “Eat some cake instead.”

“Wow, cake for breakfast,” Vic says as he takes the spoon. “Thanks Hime.”

“Oh crap, maybe I should have made you some proper breakfast first,” Jaime says, panicking a little. “I didn’t even realise…”

“It’s okay,” Vic cuts his rambling. “It’s my birthday and what’s a better way to start it than by eating some cake. We can have real breakfast later. It’s fine, I was just joking.”

Vic gives Jaime another smile as he sinks his spoon to the cake, taking a spoonful. The cake is just small enough for the two of them so there’s no point taking out plates and cutting pieces of the cake. Their friends and family are coming over later and Vic’s mother had promised to bake the cake for the party. This cake would only be for the two of them. Their very own breakfast-cake.

“This is really good,” Vic says with a hint of surprise in his voice. Despite the questionable looks of the cake the taste is totally on point.

“Is it really?” Jaime asks as he too sinks his spoon into the cake.

“Yeah,” Vic says as he eats more. “From now on you should make me cake more often. I didn’t know you knew how to bake.”

“Well I don’t really know,” Jaime admits. “I had to call my mom a couple of times because I didn’t understand the instructions. I was ready to give up a couple of times but I really wanted to do this for you.”

“Aww, I really appreciate it,” Vic says with a smile on his face.

They sit on the bed, sharing the cake in silence as both of them are focusing on enjoying the taste. It doesn’t take long for them to finish it and before long, only crumbs are left on the plate.

“That was the best birthday cake I’ve ever eaten,” Vic says honestly as he places his spoon on the plate, moving it back to the bedside table. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Jaime says with a smile and places his spoon away as well, scooting a bit closer to Vic so their knees are touching.

“Happy birthday Vic,” Jaime says once more before leaning forward and connecting their lips again. He rests is hand on Vic’s cheek, caressing it, while the other hand rests on Vic’s thigh, stopping Jaime from falling forward. Vic’s hands find their way on Jaime’s back, bringing him even closer and bunching the fabric of his t-shirt in his hands. The kiss is slow and sweet and tastes like cake and it feels like it lasts for minutes but on the other hand it feels like it’s all too soon when they’re pulling away and returning to their previous sitting positions.

“Looks like my wish came true,” Vic mutters as he opens his eyes, seeing Jaime do the same.

“What did you say?” Jaime asks, not quite catching Vic’s quiet words.

“Nothing,” Vic says and smirks, leaning forward again.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have prompts for me you can leave those in the comments or message me on tumblr (ohnoanotheroneofthese) or wattpad (didnotthink)! :)


End file.
